Last Mission
by misty23y
Summary: Ranger is called out on his last mission. Will it be successful? How will everyone cope with his departure? Character death. Established Babe. Tissues will be needed!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Anything familiar belongs to JE. Thank you for letting us play.**

 **Warning: Adult language, adult situations, smut, tissues needed**

 **Last Mission**

 **Ranger's POV**

The time is now. The moment I've been dreading for these last few years is finally here. My final mission. The key word is FINAL. I'm not going to survive. It's a suicide mission. I'm going in by myself with no support. My family will be lucky to have my body back to bury. Everything that I worked so hard to build, the future that I hoped I would have is now up in smoke. My damned contract is the reason why I don't do relationships.

But then that wonderful, sexy, caring, curly-haired brunette Stephanie Plum entered my life. Three more months. Three more fucking months before my contract terminated, and now, the future that I hoped for cannot be. Dios, Babe, I'm sorry. I'm sorry I couldn't give you what you wanted, I'm sorry I can't be your future, your forever. Dios, I need her. I want her in my arms. I want to be inside her one last time. She and Morelli broke up six weeks ago, and we've been taking it slow. We spend time alone, but we haven't made love. We are waiting until the right moment, now that moment will never be here. I hear my intercom buzz.

"Ranger, there are three government officials here. They demand to be sent up."

"Send them up," I tell Cal at the desk. The men will know why they are here, what this means for me. I call the Core Team into my office. Once they all arrive, I lay it out.

"As you surmised, the government called for one last mission. It will be my last mission because I will not survive. I expect you to continue to run Rangeman to my high expectations. But I am asking you here on a more personal level. You are my brothers, not by blood but by every way that matters. You have always been there for me, and I love each of you for that. Please take care of my Babe. Make sure that she NEVER goes back to Morelli. Help her find happiness and love. If it's with one of the men here, so be it. At least I'll know she'll be safe and she'll be allowed to fly. I will try to see her, to explain to her, but if my guard doesn't allow me, I have a letter for her. Lester, make sure my parents understand that I couldn't say goodbye in person. Let them know I love them, especially Abuela. In my safe on seven are some of my belongings, each marked for specific people. Make sure they get them. I have letters for Julie and Rachel, explaining things the best I can. Watch out for my little girl, keep her safe for me.

"I leave in six hours. I'd never thought I say this, but for the first time in my life, I regret joining the Rangers." I finish, keeping my emotions in check. Lester is the first to rise, and he embraces me. We're cousins, going back to our years in diapers. I know my leaving will be hardest on him. Second to say goodbye is Tank, followed by Bobby. They take the letters, saluting me on last time. I leave five and head for my penthouse. Since Steph and I have started our formal relationship, I've added pictures to the mantle and other surfaces. I immediately go to my favorite one, a picture of Stephanie and I taken at a barbeque we had on the roof a month ago. Stephanie is standing in front of me, and I'm holding her around her waist. She is glancing back at me, and we are about to kiss. The picture is the best one that shows our love. I take it out of the frame, placing it in my wallet to keep her close to me. I pack my go back, leaving behind my battle worn dog tags. They will issue me new ones. These will go to my Babe. I place them in my pocket, hoping my guard will allow me to say goodbye to the one person who is my life. I look at my bed, picturing Stephanie the way I found her when she snuck in during the Slayers. As exhausted as I was, I wanted nothing more than to make love to that woman. The memories are flooding my mind, threatening to take over. I need to get out of here.

I change into my jungle fatigues, knowing I'm heading to South America. I tie back my hair, enjoying it's length one last time. I stop at my safe, taking out her ring, the engagement ring I purchased for my Babe years ago. I snap the box closed in anger. Why? Why now when I finally have everything I have ever wanted? I place a few more letters inside, knowing that the recipients will never open them if by some miracle I manage to make it home.

I take one last look around before stepping out of my home for the final time.

"Are you ready, sir?" Suit one asks.

"Yes. Can we make one stop? I need to see my woman."

Suit two nods in understanding. We take the elevator down to the garage, and I'm speechless when the door opens. I see all my men waiting, saluting me as I walk to the car that will take me to my doom. I hear Tank bellow "Officer on deck." Their actions bring tears to my eyes, but bad-ass Ranger mercenaries don't cry.

"Godspeed."

"Good luck."

"We'll miss you."

"We'll take care of Bomber for you."

"Thank you for believing in us."

I hear from various men before getting in the car. I tell Suit 1 how to get to Stephanie's apartment, hoping she's still home. She should be. It's a Saturday, and we don't have plans until tonight. We pull into the lot, and I see her car. I ask them to wait in the car, at least until I'm in her apartment. Suit 3 says he needs to accompany me but will stay outside the door. I have two hours before they come in. I nod in agreement.

I walk up to her apartment door, not sure if being here is a good idea. How do you say goodbye to the one person you never want to leave? I make quick work of her locks and step inside. I don't hear a sound. Maybe she's still asleep. If so, I'll watch her sleep then sneak out, leaving her a letter. I enter her bedroom, finding her sleeping, peacefully. She's wearing my t-shirt, and it has ridden up on her body, exposing part of her breast. She's wearing bikini panties, in red. I feel my body reacting to hers. Suddenly, she starts to stir.

"Carlos?"

"Yeah, Babe, it's me."

She rubs her eyes, sitting up in bed. She takes a look at me, and I see panic enter her eyes.

"No, no, you can't be leaving. Not now, not today." She replies.

"Yes, mi amor, I am. Dios, Babe." I say as I join her on the bed, wrapping my arms around her, inhaling her scent. "I leave in less than two hours." I pull away from her and look in her eyes. "I may never see you again. There is a strong likelihood that this is our last time together. I love you, more than life itself, and I will do everything in my power to make it home to you, but I don't think it is possible. No tears, Querida. I love you."

I see her steadying herself, steeling herself. "Carlos, make love to me. I want you one last time. I want to have the memory of you and me as one to last me my lifetime. Please, Carlos."

"Are you sure, Querida?"

"Yes." I kiss her, with lots of tongue and passion. We practically tear each other's clothes off, which isn't difficult considering she's only wearing panties and a t-shirt. As much as I want to worship her body for days, I know I don't have the time. But still, I will give her multiple orgasms. I kiss her neck, her shoulder, her breast. Dios, her wonderful breasts. I think back to that night Morelli cuffed her to her shower rod. When I first saw her standing there naked, I wanted to put my mouth on her breasts; they were perfect in every way, with her nipple hard and peaked from the cold.

I move further down to her abdomen, wishing that I could give her a child, that I could watch her grow round with the proof of our love inside her. Finally, I reach her core. I taste her sweet juices that have already escaped and continue to drive my Babe wild, allowing her to writhe beneath me. After giving her two orgasms, I reach into my cargos for a condom. She places her hand on mine, looking into my eyes, "No condom, Carlos. If this is our last time, I want no barrier between us."

"Babe, what if we make a baby? I can't leave you to raise that child by yourself. It won't be fair to you."

"Carlos, if this is our last time together and we make a baby, then I'll have a piece of you living with me forever. I'll have a reason to go on, to live my life. If it is meant to be, I'll find a way. I love you."

I toss the condom aside and enter her slowly. I make slow love to my Babe, savoring every moment, every feeling. When we both cum, it's long and intense. I lay down next to her, holding her in my arms. I glance at my watch. Fifteen minutes.

"Babe, I need to shower. I'm leaving in fifteen minutes." I get up and use her shower. I take her shampoo, needing to smell her scent a little longer. I exit in less than five minutes, seeing her sitting on the edge of her bed, my t-shirt back on, with her holding a pillow to her stomach, crying. I kneel in front of her.

"I'm sorry, Querida. I knew this was a bad idea. I never meant to hurt you. You are my lifeline. Dios, Babe, I promise I'll do everything in my power to get back to you."

"Carlos, this is so hard. I love you, and imagining my life without you is hard, but I know you need to do this. I love you, Carlos. Remember, I will always love you." She kisses me, and I hear a knock on the door.

"Two minutes, Captain Manoso."

"Who's that?" Steph asks, confused.

"My guard. They're afraid I'll run. I thought about it. I thought about coming here and taking you with me, running to ground, disappearing somewhere together, where no one would ever find us."

"You know I would go with you to the ends of the Earth. Always. Go, Carlos. I love you."

I place my dog tags around her neck, kiss her once more, then say, "Te quiero, Babe. Always and forever."

I stand and let myself out of her apartment. As I enter the car, I glance at her window, seeing her watching me, getting my last look at the woman who changed my life forever. Goodbye, Stephanie Michelle Plum.

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

 **Author's Note:** _The idea of this story came to me as I was lying in bed this morning, trying to get a few extra minutes of sleep. I planned it out in my head, knowing I had to write it. I dedicate this story to our Veterans and active military men and women. I hope that all will get their happily ever after. The story is short, and I will post each POV as a separate chapter. It is written and complete. I will publish once a day until it is all out there for you. I hope that you won't be mad at me for holding off on adding the next chapter of Metamorphosis, as I spent my day writing "Last Mission" instead. I will post chapter 21 this week, I promise._

 _I self-edited once again, so I apologize for any mistakes. Please review. I hope you enjoy the ride._


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Anything familiar belongs to JE. Thank you for letting us play.**

 **Warning: Adult language, adult situations, tissues needed**

 **Stephanie's POV-Four Months Later**

It's been four long, cruel months since Carlos left on his final mission. With each day that passes, my hope in his return is dwindling. I try to stay positive, focused, for his sake and honor, but it's hard. The Monday after he left, I arrived at Rangeman at 0800. I met with Tank, explaining that I wanted to work here, amongst my brothers. I wanted to be safe but still allowed to get the adrenaline high from going after skips. He told me I needed training. He told me I had to use and wear my gun. I didn't like the conditions, but I agreed to them because I knew it's what Carlos would want me to do.

I am more fit than I have ever been, and I am comfortable with my gun. I will never love guns, but I have more respect for them. I partner mostly with Manny, Lester, or Vince. We have a good time together while always getting the job done. My parents do not approve. I stopped talking to them. It is time I do what makes me happy, not the Burg. Joe was livid. He still thought, for some reason, that we would get back together. He arrived at my apartment about two weeks after Carlos left with flowers and chocolates, hoping we would reconcile and I would reacquaint myself with his boys. He left angry and limped away from my knee to his boys when he tried to look down my shirt, even after I told him that we would never be together again. I only spoke to him once since then.

I moved into an apartment on four when Woody moved out to live with his girlfriend a month after I started working here, again, for my safety and sanity. I am off the clock now, and I head to my apartment to change before going to get meatball subs with Lester. I find Ella in my apartment.

"Hello, Stephanie dear. How are you?"

"I'm good. Somedays are harder than others. I'm surprised to see you here at this time."

"I was hoping to talk to you, so I saved your room last."

"Why? What's wrong, Ella?" I ask, concerned for the woman I consider my mother.

"Nothing dear, except, do you no longer use the brand of tampons I purchased for you? I haven't had to replenish them since you moved in here. I want to make sure I'm buying you the right ones." She replied.

I pause, then immediately sit down on my couch. Holy shit! I can't be, can I? Did Carlos and I conceive a baby that morning? My hands immediately go to my abdomen, and I admit that my pants are a little snug, even though I've been working out and eating healthy. Fuck!

"Ella, do you have a pregnancy test? I think I'm pregnant." I say, my voice wavering.

Ella sits beside me, shock evident on her face. "Is the baby Carlos'?" She asks, clearly confused.

"Yes. We made love before he left, one last time. He wanted to use a condom, but I told him not to use it. I had hoped that maybe we would make a baby, but I didn't think we would. I didn't even realize I haven't had my period since then. Not having a love life means not caring if I'm menstruating or not."

"I don't have any in the building, but I will go get one now. I can check Bobby's office. He sometimes gets them sent here by different drug companies."

"Please, Ella, now that I think that I am I can't wait to find out," I reply, tears filling my eyes.

"I'll be back within a half an hour. It'll be okay, Stephanie. I will help you with whatever you need."

"I know, Ella, I know," I tell her.

She leaves my apartment, and I sit and stare at my favorite picture of Carlos and I. Someone took it at the barbeque we had on the roof a while back. His arms are around my waist, with my face turned towards his. You can see our love for each other on our faces, clear as day for all to see. I feel the need to talk to Carlos.

"Where are you, my love? It seems that we did make a baby that morning. I'm scared, Carlos. I'm scared I won't be a good mom. I'm scared I'll screw this kid up. Most of all, I'm scared that this child will never know their father, the wonderful, caring, loving man that you are. I'm afraid your family will be angry at me for getting knocked up, thinking that I'm another Rachel. Most of all, I'm afraid that something will happen to this baby, and I'll lose you both. Oh Carlos, please come home to me, please. I need you, my love." I say aloud, trying to feel a connection to my lifeline.

Ella returned eighteen minutes later with a test in hand. "Bobby had one in his office. I snuck it out without him knowing. You have to pee on the stick then wait three minutes."

"I'll go pee now. Ella, will you wait with me?"

"Of course, my dear."

I go into my bathroom and wash my hands. I take a steadying breath then drop my pants and panties so I can pee on this stick. When I finish, I place the test on a paper towel on the counter, setting my watch timer for three minutes. I wash my hands once more and join Ella on the couch to wait. We sit in silence, each lost in our thoughts. When the buzzer goes off, I freeze.

"Ella, I can't look. Can you, please, let me know?"

"Of course, I'll be right back."

Ella goes into the bathroom, emerging thirty seconds later. "Congratulations, you're pregnant."

Tears start streaming from my face, a mixture of tears of joy and sadness. I'm joyful because I'm having Carlos' baby, and I'm sad because he's not sitting with me right now, sharing this moment. I don't know if I'll ever have the opportunity to tell him he's going to be a father again. He may die never knowing about the child we will have together. "Ella, what do I do now?"

"We make you an appointment with a doctor to confirm; then we keep you and that baby healthy. You need to tell the Core Team. They will try to keep you in a bubble, to keep you both safe."

"Okay. I got this, I think."

At that moment, Lester knocks on the door. "Beautiful, I'm coming in, you better be decent." I hear the lock click and the door open. Lester closes the door, walking into the living room where Ella and I are sitting.

"What's wrong, Beautiful? Why are you crying?" Lester asks, voice full of concern and fear.

"I'm pregnant, with Carlos' child. I found out five minutes ago."

Whatever he thought I was going to tell him wasn't the news he received. He stood before me, starring from my face to my abdomen. He finally shook his head. "We're going to have a mini-Ranger? Or a mini-Stephanie? Woo-hoo! That's great, Stephanie, congratulations." He says, pulling me into a bear hug.

"Thanks, Lester. Can you please keep this information between us for a few days. I'm not yet ready to tell everyone."

"No problem, Beautiful. Are you still up for Pino's?"

"Yes! I need ten minutes to get ready."

"You do that, and I'll wait for you."

I get up and head to my bedroom. As I get changed, a pause in front of the mirror to look at my body. I see the little bump forming and decide to get my phone. I take a selfie of my changing body, hoping that I can one day share these images with my beloved, my Carlos.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: Anything familiar belongs to JE. Thank you for letting us play.**

 **Warning: Adult language, adult situations, tissues needed**

 **Tank's POV—Five Months Later**

Little Girl can have her baby any day now. That's what her doctor told her at today's visit. She's thirty-six weeks, which means she's full term. I haven't heard from Ranger in over seven months, not a good sign. I am trying my best to be optimistic around Stephanie, but it's getting harder and harder. She is making a pregnancy book for Ranger, in hopes that when he returns she can share it with him. I'm afraid she's never going to get that opportunity.

Stephanie agreed to work mostly in-house and on security consultations during her pregnancy, which means we were able to keep her safe. She had a smooth pregnancy, aside from her mood swings, which also helped. Now, we only have to get her to the big day. Suddenly, the phone rings. I pick it up to find Hal on the other end, his voice not normal.

"Tank, two men in full dress uniforms, are here, asking to speak to the Core Team." Shit. We all know what that means.

"Have someone escort them up to my office. I'll gather the Core Team."

I call Lester and Bobby, telling them to be in my office asap and to bring Stephanie. She will hear the news with us, in private. Bobby said he's bringing his bag. Probably a good idea. In less than a minute, Bobby's in my office, but we're waiting on Lester and Stephanie.

"She needed to use the bathroom, again." Shit. I wanted her in the office before the brass got on the floor.

I walk to my doorway, looking for Steph. I see her exit the ladies room and start walking to my office at the same time as the elevator opens. She takes one look at the uniforms and turns deathly pale. I see her reach for her belly, starting to shake her head no. Lester manages to guide her into my office and on to the couch. I recognize the two men.

"Tank, the woman isn't on the list." The General states.

"General, that's Manoso's baby she's carrying."

"Fuck. Lead the way." He replies.

We enter my office, and they stand opposite us. Lester and Bobby are flanking Stephanie, and she's holding their hands like a vice. Fear is written all over her face; her body is tense. I see her holding back her tears, though.

"Gentleman, Ma'am, I'm sorry to inform you that Ricardo Carlos Manoso died from injuries he sustained saving the lives of two other men yesterday evening at 2200. We will return his body to New Jersey, but we would like to bury him in Arlington."

Stephanie lets out a scream and dissolves into hysterics, falling to the floor, curling up in a ball. "No, not Carlos, no. It can't be happening. Why, Carlos, why? You promised you'd come home. You will never meet your child. Please, God, no. I can't do this alone."

My heart is breaking at her pain, her torment. Lester embraces her, tears in his eyes, as he is losing not only his boss, his friend, his mentor but his cousin. "Shh, Beautiful, you're not alone. I am here, so is everyone else. We won't abandon you; we will help you raise this baby. I promise, Stephanie, I'm not going anywhere."

"When Captain Manoso arrived at the hospital, he was still coherent. He dictated a letter to the nurse. Once he finished his thoughts, he closed his eyes and slipped into a coma. A bullet ripped through his chest, knicking his lung. What we didn't know, was that he had a damaged kidney from a few kicks the enemy got in before we got to him. When his kidney failed, we couldn't save him. He was bleeding internally. I'm sorry. He addressed the letter to 'Babe.'"

The Core Team and I look to Stephanie, who has stopped crying and is staring into space, in shock. I take the letter from the General. I go to hand it to her. She looks at us, shakes her head, then says, "Lester, please read it to me. I can't focus on anything right now." I get up to move, to leave my office, but she stops us, "No, stay. I need you here now. I can't face this alone."

Lester opens the letter and begins to read it. I never realized how similar Lester's and Carlos' voices are to each other.

 **My Dearest Babe,**

 **When you receive this letter, I will no longer be here on Earth. I'm sorry I failed you. I pushed hard and took longer on this mission than I was supposed to to be safe, to come home to you. I almost made it home.**

 **I thought about you every day, wondering if you are pregnant. I imagine if you are, you are almost ready to give birth. I know, if you are, that you are hoping the baby is a boy, a miniature version of myself, but I wouldn't wish me on my worse enemy. I hope, if you are, that the baby is a miniature version of you, right down to your beautiful, crazy curls and magnificent blue eyes. I saw a bird whose feathers matched your eyes exactly and managed to pick up a feather so I could carry you with me. I go to sleep thinking about you, imagining having you in my arms again, holding you, kissing you, loving you. Dios, Babe, I miss you so much it hurts.**

 **I hope that you will be able to open your heart again, to love a man as you love me. You deserve a husband, a family, and a happily ever after. I hope and pray that if you are not pregnant, that you will one day become a mother because I know that you will be a fabulous mother. Please stay near my men. I don't expect you to stay in Trenton, but if you leave, go to Boston or Miami, where my men can watch over you and keep you safe. You have my permission to move on to one of my men if you so desire. I beg of you, though, please don't ever go back to the cop. The biggest mistake I ever made was sending you back to him. I regret that to this day.**

 **I wish we had another hundred years together, for me to spoil you and love you as you deserve to be spoiled and loved. I will tell you this; I am proud of you. Leaving you was the hardest thing I ever had to do, and you made it easier by understanding that I had no choice.**

 **My time is limited, and I am tired. I leave you with these final words. Babe, you are my love, my life, my heart, and my soul. You saved me from a life of misery and loneliness. Until you, Querida, I never thought I was worthy of being loved, and I had withdrawn from everyone except for my men. But you opened my heart and my soul to love, allowing me to make amends with my family, and most importantly, allowing me to have a relationship with my daughter, Julie. Please keep in touch with her and support her, I know you have a special bond with her. And if she does have a half-sibling, allow her to be in their life. I love you, Stephanie Michelle Plum, and I hoped to make you Stephanie Manoso. Please take everything I left for you and live your life to the fullest. Fly, my Wonder Woman.**

 **With all my love, heart, and soul,**

 **Your Batman, Carlos**

By the end of the letter, there wasn't a dry eye in the room. Lester collapsed on the floor, next to Stephanie, sharing in each other's grief. After about five minutes, Stephanie went to rise.

"I'm sorry, I need to use the restroom, again." She stated. Lester and Bobby helped her rise. Once she stood, she grabbed her belly and said, "Oh shit, not now. Damn you, Carlos."

"What's wrong?" Bobby asked, in full medic mode.

"My water broke." We looked down and noticed her wet pants. Shit. I pick up my phone and call Ella.

"Ella, my office, now."

Ella came rushing into my office. "What's wrong?"

Stephanie replied, "Carlos is gone, and he decided that I needed to have this baby today."

Stunned, Ella stood there trying to comprehend what was said. "Carlos is dead?" she finally managed to say.

"Yes, and my water broke."

"Okay, dear, come with me. I'll get you changed. Bobby, call her doctor, let her know she's going to the hospital. Tank, get the car ready. Lester, help me get her to her apartment to clean her up and change her."

"Do we have time?" I ask.

"Yes, Tank. The baby will come, but not in the next hour."

Lester picked up Stephanie and carried her to her apartment. Ten minutes later, we were in Ranger's Cayenne, getting ready to welcome his child into the world.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: Anything familiar belongs to JE. Thank you for letting us play.**

 **Warning: Adult language, adult situations, tissues needed**

 **Lester's POV**

Today we say our final farewell to our friend, our brother, our boss, Carlos Manoso. Stephanie gave birth a week ago to a beautiful baby girl she named Rosa Estefania, after Carlos' abuela and herself. I know she was disappointed not to have a son, but I know my cousin would be thrilled. So far, she looks like Stephanie, down to her curly brown hair and blue eyes. We are all helping Beautiful, setting up the nursery and fitting the car seat into the cars. We even are changing diapers and watching Rosa so she can get some sleep, which she hasn't been able to since hearing about Carlos.

I've been staying in her apartment, sleeping on the couch, to make sure she's okay, and I hear her crying herself to sleep. I feel helpless, unable to comfort her. I am in love with Beautiful and have been for years, but now is not the time to make a move. We are both too distraught. My aunt and uncle agreed to bury Carlos in Arlington, and Beautiful gave her blessing. She knows it's an honor, even though she is sad she won't be able to visit him as often as she'd like.

We drove down, not wanting to take Baby Rosa on a plane, and are staying in a hotel in Washington, renting the penthouse suite for the Core Team, Stephanie and Rosa. This morning was difficult for Stephanie, with the reality of Carlos death finally hitting home. She's wearing a beautiful but tasteful black dress with her beloved FMPs, a hat with a veil to hide her swollen, red eyes. She doesn't know that Tia Maria and Tio Ricardo have arranged for her to receive Carlos' flag. In their eyes, she's their daughter-in-law, and they are happy to have their granddaughter so close by in Trenton as opposed to Miami. I'm riding with Stephanie, Rosa, Tank, Bobby, Abuela Rosa, Tia Maria, and Tio Ricardo to Arlington.

I gently knock on Stephanie's bedroom door. "Beautiful, it's time to go. Do you need help with Rosa?" I ask.

She opens the door, looking more frail and fragile than I have ever seen her. "Can you carry Rosa in her car seat? It's too heavy for me. I hope she won't be too hot."

It's May, but a warm day, at 75 degrees. The beautiful day is mocking our moods. I carefully lift the car seat, carrying the precious cargo down to the lobby and out the door to the waiting limo. Tio takes Rosa from me, locking the car seat firmly in place. I help Stephanie in before climbing in after her. She closes her eyes as we drive to the cemetery. Once there, I help her out, then get the stroller open for Rosa. Ella takes the baby, allowing me to escort Stephanie to the gravesite. Stephanie sees us, her Merry Men, in our dress uniforms for the first time. I feel her body tremble, and I place my arm around her waist, afraid she's going to collapse. We make it to the chairs, where I help her to sit. Tia Maria, Abuela Rosa, and Carlos' sisters all sit while then men stand behind them.

There are the three-volley shots from the rifle followed by the playing of taps. Finally, the General comes forward, presenting Stephanie with the folded flag saying, "On behalf of the President of the United States, the United States Army, and a grateful nation, please accept this flag as a symbol of our appreciation for your loved one's honorable and faithful service."

By this point, Stephanie is sobbing uncontrollably, holding the flag to her body, as if she's afraid to let go. The guests and soldiers there to honor Carlos throw their flowers onto his coffin first, then the Merry Men, finally his family. Stephanie looks to Ella, wanting Rosa. She takes her daughter in her arms and asks me to walk with her so she can say goodbye.

"My darling Carlos, this is your daughter, Rosa Estefania Manoso. She came into this world the day after you left. I promise to love her and support her as you did me. I will help her to fly. I will tell her about you, how wonderful you were and how much I loved you, and you loved me. Most of all, I will tell her how brave you were. I love you, Carlos, always and forever. I miss you and hope to be with you again someday. Goodbye, Batman." She tosses her two roses on the coffin and slowly turns. Ella takes the baby from her. A moment later, after touching the back of her neck with her hand, she collapses in my arms. I gently lift her, kissing her forehead, and carry her to the limo. Once I have her seated, Bobby comes over to assess her.

"She's too stressed. I think it'll be best if I sedate her."

"No, you can't. Steph's nursing. How will Rosa eat?" Tia Maria states.

Bobby sighs. "I guess your right. I hate that I can't help her."

"Things will be better, you'll see." Abuela Rosa replies.

A moment later, she starts stirring, mumbling in her sleep, "Carlos, where are you hiding? I know you're near. Why are you doing this to me?"

Bobby and I exchange dark looks. Carlos and Stephanie have always had a special connection, a sixth sense when it comes to each other. Carlos used to say he felt her, a tingle at the back of his neck, whenever she was near. I often saw her touch the back of her neck when Carlos would be near her. Could it be possible that he isn't dead?


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: Anything familiar belongs to JE. Thank you for letting us play.**

 **Warning: Adult language, adult situations, tissues needed, smut**

 **Ranger's POV—5 years later**

My life has been Hell for the last five years. The government forced me to stay in Colombia, to marry the daughter of the target, because he had a lot of information we needed. Somehow, I gained his trust and his daughter's eye. She wanted me, and he wanted his daughter happy. I had to stage my death, stage a letter to my Babe, to keep my cover, and to keep my life. They allowed me to sneak into Arlington the day my Babe, my family, and my friend buried Ricardo Carlos Manoso, and I saw my Babe and my daughter. My daughter, another child that I don't know. How I wanted to be a better father this time around. I realized I made a mistake the moment my Babe's hand went to her neck. She sensed me. Then she collapsed. I'm glad that my cousin, Lester was there to support her. I hope she's happy.

I married Consuela de la Teja one week after my death. She was seventeen at the time, half my age. I had to consummate my marriage and cheat on my beloved Babe. I had no pleasure in the act; I only followed through to maintain cover. I'm taking special drugs to decrease my sperm count. I don't want to father a child with Consuela. She's an innocent in these games. She's not unattractive, she's quite beautiful, with long, dark brown hair that is almost black, expressive brown eyes, and a magnificent body; but my heart belongs to Stephanie. Had I never met Stephanie, I'd be glad to marry Consuela and have her, but I have my Babe.

I think back to our wedding night.

 ** _Flashback_**

 _Consuela was eager and apprehensive about having sex, as she was a virgin. Her father, in no uncertain terms, told me that I better keep her happy, and make sure that she is never wanting anything, including intimate relations. We return to our room after the celebration, and she stood before me. She asked me what to do. My heart was breaking for this innocent girl. I told her to slowly undress. She unzipped her dress, slowly bringing down the dress off her body, revealing her curves. Her breasts were impressive, at least a C or D-cup. She had on a corset under her dress and white panties. I felt my body react, but my heart wasn't in the act. Her eyes were pleading with me, hoping to satisfy me. She was well aware that I was double her age and had a lot of experience. I removed my shirt, socks, and pants, standing before her in my glory. She looked at my body, eyes growing wide when she saw my manhood. She was a small woman, barely five three. I know she was concerned. I knew I needed to be gentle with her, but I wanted nothing more than to bang her and be done with it. I walked over to her, kissing her neck, her breasts, her body, but never her mouth. I put my mouth on her core, but she didn't taste as good as Stephanie. I place a finger inside her, feeling her cum instantly. I continued to prime her with my fingers, adding additional fingers until I had three inside her, stretching her so she'd be ready for me. After her third orgasm, I entered her. I push her over and cum with her, but not as hard as I normally do. I pull out of her and lie next to her. She thanks me being gentle and kisses me. I return her kiss without enthusiasm. She puts her nightgown on and climbs under the covers. Once I know she's asleep, I go into our bathroom to take a shower. I need to wash her scent off me. As I'm showering, I think if my Babe, my beloved, and I immediately grow hard again, not being satisfied with fucking my wife. I add some soap to my hand and begin to stroke myself, thinking of Stephanie and picturing her in my mind. I feel the blood pulsing through my body, into my dick, and I cum hard as tears flow from my eyes. "I'm sorry Babe, I'm so sorry. Dios, I hope you forgive me. I had no choice. I don't want this, I don't want her, I want you, and only you. I love you, Querida." I finish my shower and don a pair of boxes before climbing back into my marital bed with my wife._

 _XXXXXXXXXX_

I have obtained all the information I needed to get, and my time here is almost over. Tonight, I need to kill my father-in-law, mother-in-law, and the rest of the family. Tonight I'm supposed to kill my wife. I decided on a fast-acting poison. I have an appointment at seven, so I can excuse myself right before they consume it. The cook is military, and we will be leaving together, at least that's what he thinks.

I finally escape the house and wait in the outskirts of town for a word that they are all dead. The word comes to me about ninety minutes later, and I leave to make my way home, not through official channels. I have an old contact of mine waiting for me in Bogata, ready to fly me into DC for my debrief. I leaked that the cook is involved, so he will be killed, leaving my escape clear. The big wigs will think that the mission is compromised and will leave me alone. I lay a false trail that I, Juan Villegas, is dead. There's a man who fits my description from the neck down. I decapitate him, throwing his head into the river where the wildlife will take care of him.

I arrive in DC in the early hours of the morning and enter the Pentagon for my debrief at 0600. I want to get back to Trenton, and back to my Babe. Dios, I need my Stephanie. After forty-eight grueling hours, the suits are finally satisfied with my statement. They stamp my file retired, honorably discharged. They order my death reversed, and give me back my name and my life. I return to my hotel to rest for a few hours before I start the drive to Trenton, to my life, to my Stephanie.

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

 **Author's Note:** I decided to be nice and post Chapters 4 and 5 back to back. For those who have read my other stories, you should know that I can't kill off Ranger! That would be too cruel. Please continue reading and reviewing. Only three more chapters to go.


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: Anything familiar belongs to JE. Thank you for letting us play.**

 **Warning: Adult language, adult situations, smut, tissues needed**

 **Stephanie's POV**

Today is Rosa's fifth birthday. I wish Carlos were here to see our daughter. About a year and a half after his death, on my birthday, Lester made his move. Carlos' parents watched Rosa so I could have a night out with Mary Lou, Connie, and my Merry Men. We went to Shorty's for dinner then to a new club for dancing. It was what I needed to forget Carlos for a few hours. I had a few too many margaritas and needed an escort home. Lester was the man for the job. When we walked me to my door, I asked him to come inside. I was suddenly feeling melancholy and alone. I wanted company. He came in, keeping me company. I changed into my pajamas, which consisted of one of Carlos' t-shirts and sleep boxers from Victoria's Secret. I managed to vomit the alcohol out of my system. We sat on my couch, talking about nothing special, avoiding Carlos. Lester was entertaining me with stories of his most recent conquests, and I found them amusing. At the moment, I confessed how I missed sex, that is sex with another person. I was pretty good at the self-induced, solo orgasm, but what I needed was a social orgasm, but I couldn't hook up with any guy. I wasn't the love them and leave them type of person. I needed a connection with a man to enjoy sex. I also confessed that I wanted to give Rosa a sibling, but that couldn't happen either.

 ** _Flashback_**

 _"Beautiful, how badly do you want that social orgasm?" Lester asks me._

 _"More than I care to admit. The shower massager and vibrator aren't doing the trick anymore."_

 _"I can help you out with that problem."_

 _"I can't ask you to, Lester. It wouldn't mean anything to me other than satisfying a physical need. I respect you too much to use you."_

 _"Stephanie, you wouldn't be using me if I allow it. Look, Steph, I love you, and I have for a long time, but I know that you will always love my cousin. I know that your heart belongs to him and that you will never be able to love another man. I know that there is no possibility of you and me. However, I will take whatever you can give me. I know that we will be friends with benefits, and I'm ready to accept that role. No strings attached. I promised my cousin I would look out for you."_

 _I sigh, then reply, "I'm sure he didn't mean taking his place in my life."_

 _"Beautiful, if I would make you as happy as Carlos made you, then he would be happy. Carlos always wanted you to be happy, first and foremost. If Morelli was the right man for you, and you would be happy being the Burg wife, he never would have pursued you. He would rather be miserable than to see you sad."_

 _"Lester, I don't know if I can. You are the most important person in my life right now. Rosa looks to you as a surrogate father. You've always been here for me, whenever I needed you. I would hate for our relationship to change because we throw casual sex into the mix."_

 _"Listen, Stephanie, think about it. You have all the control. I won't ask again. If your need ever becomes that great, you know where I am. If we start and you want me to stop, I will. I won't hurt you."_

 _I don't know what to say, so I get up from the couch and walk over to my DVD collection. I pull out Ghostbusters and hold it up for Lester._

 _"Sure, Beautiful." He replies to my silent request. I put the movie, returning to the couch. I'm sitting next to Lester, resting my head on his shoulder, as I've done countless times before. He has his arm around me, absentmindedly rubbing my arm. For some reason, tonight his touch is sending heat through my body. I turn my head and kiss his neck, allowing my hands to explore under his shirt. He grabs my hands, gently pushing me away._

 _"Are you sure?" he asks._

 _"Yes, I'm sure."_

 _He starts to kiss my neck, behind my ear, hitting every erogenous zone with his hands and mouth. He reverses our position on the couch, so he is on top of me, kissing and sucking on my nipples, giving gentle nips. When his mouth finally hits my core, I explode. Damn, these Cuban men have skills. He gives me a couple of more orgasm with his talented mouth and fingers before I take his manhood in my mouth. He's not quite as big as Carlos, but bigger than Joe. He cums in my mouth, and I take it all._

 _He sits up, grabs his pants and takes out a condom. "Do you want to go further?"_

 _I nod and say, "Yes, please."_

 _He puts the condom on and enters me gently, knowing that it will be a little painful after going over two years without sex. He's a good lover, and we both fall over the edge together. I fall asleep in his arms. At some point, he brings me to my bed, and I wake up with my t-shirt, panties, and boxers back on, and he's next to me in his boxers._

 _"Good morning, Beautiful. Are you okay with last night?"_

 _I pause before answering him. I reflect and answer honestly. "Yes, I am. Lester, thank you for understanding. I'm sorry I can't be more to you than an occasional fuck, but you're right, I still love Carlos. I know that you think I'm crazy, but I know he's alive. I felt him at Arlington. I don't know why he's hiding, or where he is, but until I know for certain that he is dead, I can't give my heart to someone else. If you don't want to do this again, I'm fine with it."_

 _"Steph, I don't have a problem. I enjoyed last night. But I'll leave the ball in your court. As I said, you hold the cards."_

 _"Please continue to be you, Lester. If you find 'the one,' go for her."_

 _"Okay, Stephanie. Now go back to sleep. It's only six. I won't leave if you don't want me to go."_

 _"Please stay, I don't want to wake up alone."_

We fell into a comfortable friend with benefits arrangement, having sex about three times a year. Usually on my birthday, his birthday, and the anniversary of Carlos' death. I know it seems weird that I have sex with another man on the day I lost my love, but I need to feel that connection, to feel alive. Having sex with Lester reminds me that I'm still living. My heart will forever belong to Carlos, and Carlos alone. I love Les but as a brother. He is still one of my closest friends, and the best Uncle Rosa has, helping me whenever I need him.

I still believe Carlos is alive. I know I felt his presence at the cemetery. Tank, Bobby, and Lester tried to inquire, but hit a wall of red tape and sealed records. Their security clearance wasn't high enough. Hector offered to hack into the records, but I didn't want that. I know when the time is right, he will return to me, at least I held on to that hope. I continue to document my life with Rosa, hoping that one day when he does return, he will be able to relive those moments with me. After Rosa's party, she is going home with her grandparents, Carlos' parents, for a sleepover so Lester and I can visit Carlos. I'll be alone tonight, and I look forward to tonight, so I can live in my mind when Carlos is with me. I know some may say I'm crazy, but it is my link to sanity. Tomorrow night, Lester and I will have another one of our nights, but I think it will be our last, as he seems to have met 'the one.' I will miss that connection, but I would never disrespect Lester by asking him to continue.

I say goodbye to our guests, and to my darling daughter. Rosa is me, one hundred percent. She looks like I did at her age. It's uncanny. I know Carlos would be spoiling her to death if he were here. She'd have him wrapped around her finger. Maria and Ricardo are better parents to me than my flesh and blood, and I am incredibly grateful to have them in my life.

Once everyone leaves, I go to the master bedroom in my house, the one Carlos purchased for us. I open the cabinet and pull out my stash of Bulgari, taking a shower with Carlos' scent. I pull my shower massager down, pretending its Carlos mouth on me, his fingers instead of mine, his tongue pleasuring me. I can almost feel his touch. I orgasm hard, remembering my love. I finish washing, then put on a sexy lacy teddy and matching thong. I climb into bed, pulling out my vibrator to continue my fantasy. No one could ever compare, he truly ruined me for all other men. Lester is a fabulous lover, but no one knows my body like Carlos.

I am about to turn on the vibrator when I hear a noise downstairs. I slowly get up, pulling my normal black t-shirt over my teddy, grabbing my mini Glock from the nightstand. I hide in a corner, in the shadows waiting to see who the intruder is, ready to shoot if necessary. I feel a tingle at the base of the neck, one I haven't felt in five years. No, it can't be, he's dead, so everyone tells me. The dead don't walk on Earth and make noise.

I watch the handle turn, seeing the door open, but not seeing the person who opened it. I know he's cautious, not wanting to be shot. I see him peer into the room, seeing me in my corner. I hear him say, "Babe, it's me, Carlos, don't shoot, Querida."

"Carlos, is it you?"

"Yes, mi amor, it is."

"Tell me the last thing you said to me before you left my apartment."

"Te quiero, Babe. Always and forever."

I drop my gun and run into his arms, kissing him with every fiber of my body. "I knew you weren't dead. I felt you at Arlington. Why, Carlos, why?" I ask while being held by his strong arms.

"Oh, Dios, Babe, I didn't want to do that to you. I had no choice. The man I was supposed to kill turn out to have a lot more information than the government initially thought he had. I found out a lot of information on drugs, human trafficking, and arms dealing. I was able to infiltrate his family, becoming a confidant to him quickly. His daughter took a fancy to me, and I was forced to marry her. Babe, she was my wife, I had to sleep with her. I hated every moment and avoided it whenever I could. She was only a kid, seventeen years old, half my age. Finally, I got all the information we needed out of him. Then, I had to kill him and his family, including my wife. I returned stateside four days ago. No one knows I'm back except Hector. He told me you were here, alone. He gave me the code for the alarm. He told me about Rosa. Babe, where's our daughter?"

"She's with your parents in Newark. Tomorrow Lester and I are supposed to go to Arlington to visit you."

"Dios, Babe, I'm sorry. Will you forgive me?"

"Yes, my love, I will. God, I've waited for this moment for the last five years."

"You have no idea how much I missed you. I was cruel to Consuela, never a compassionate lover. I fucked her quickly, making sure she had a release, but not spending more time than I needed to in the act. I wanted you, only you, and I still do. After we would finish and she would fall asleep, I'd take a shower, washing her off me, thinking about you. I would pleasure myself imagining you there with me. Please, Babe, will you have me?"

"Give me a moment, Carlos," I reply. I walk into the bathroom, to take a moment to process what happened, this gift I received. I take off the t-shirt, spray some perfume, and fluff my hair before returning to the room. I see Carlos sitting on the bed, with his back to the headboard, waiting for me. When he sees me, his jaw drops open.

"Dios, Babe, you're more beautiful now than you were five years ago. He stands up, crossing the room in a few strides to hold me in his arms. He leans down and kisses me, and I kiss him back. He moves his kisses to my neck, remembering that spot that drives me crazy. He kisses my breasts, torturing my nipples before removing the teddy. He continues down my abdomen before he is kneeling before me, my core at the same level as his face.

"I've waited five long years to drink you, to taste you, to have you. I'm going to try to be gentle, but I may not be able to be gentle."

"Take what you need, what you want, because I need you too, my love."

He kisses my core, sucking on my clit, sending chills down my spine. My legs are turning to jelly. He stands, sweeping me off my feet and laying me down on the bed. He enters me, and I groan in pain and pleasure, forgetting how big he is, how he fills me. He takes me hard and fast, and we are both over the edge too quickly. Once I feel myself orgasm, I can't help the tears that fall.

"Querida, what's wrong, did I hurt you?"

"No, Carlos. It's just I've imagined this moment for five years, and I'm terrified I'm going to wake up tomorrow morning, finding out this was a dream. You are real, right?"

"Yes, Babe, I'm real." He holds me in his arms, and we talk, sharing our lives for the last five years, making passionate love between stories. I tell him about me and Lester, our arrangement. I'm scared he's going to be mad, but he's not. He tells me that he wasn't celibate for the last five years and didn't expect me to be, especially when I thought he was dead. He is relieved to discover that I am still single, unmarried, and unattached. When daylight breaks, we finally fall asleep, content and sated for the first time in years.


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: Anything familiar belongs to JE. Thanks for letting us play.**

 **Warning: Adult language, adult situations, tissue warning**

 **Lester's POV**

I arrive at Stephanie's to find that she is not waiting for me. She must have overslept. I take out my cell phone and call her. After four rings, she picks up, "Hello?"

"Beautiful, it's Lester, I'm outside. Are you ready to go?" I ask.

"Oh shit, Lester, I'm sorry. Give me five minutes, and I'll be down. Come on in the house. I'll meet you in the kitchen. I have a surprise for you."

I hang up the phone and use my key to enter the house. I go into the kitchen, putting up a pot of coffee, for I know she'll need a hit once she gets down here. I think about tonight and Stephanie's expectations. We have always had sex on the night we visit Carlos, but I'm not sure if I can now that I have Melanie in my life. I think she is the one, and the thought of sleeping with Stephanie feels like cheating. I always told her that she was in control, and I'm afraid of how she will take the news to me ending our arrangement. I finish getting the pot ready when I hear her come down the stairs.

"Lester, honey, sit down. There is someone here who wants to see you. However, give me your guns."

"Why Beautiful?"

"For your safety and mine. Please."

I can't deny Steph when she says please. There is a part of me that will always love her, but she no longer occupies my whole heart. I give her my two guns, and she holds her hand out for my third. Damn, she knows me too well. I see her place them on the counter on the other side of the room when I hear her say, "come on in, now."

I watch as a figure walks into the room and I almost fall off my chair. I must be seeing ghosts because the person standing before me is dead.

"Carlos?"

"Yes, Santos, it's me."

"What the fuck are you doing here? You're dead!"

"Not anymore. I was deep undercover, against my wishes. But I'm back, retired."

"I don't understand."

Carlos sighs sit down and tell me the story while Beautiful makes breakfast. Once the food is on the table, Steph goes to sit down next to Carlos, but he pulls her on his lap. I watch her melt into him, seeing her at peace and finally happy.

"Everyone is going to flip when they see you, Carlos. But don't worry, I'll hold them at bay for a few days. I'm going to head out of here, give you time to reconnect, to learn about your Rosa. She's a spitfire, Carlos."

"I can't wait," Carlos replies.

I get up, and so does he and Stephanie. Stephanie hugs and kisses me, thanking me for being there for her. Carlos hugs me, thanking me for taking care of his girls. I leave the house, knowing the next few weeks are going to be chaotic, at best.

 **Two Days Later**

Stephanie is returning to work today for the first time since Carlos' return. She called Tia Maria, asking her to bring Rosa home early, and for Tio Ricardo to come as well. She called me to be there for moral support. My Tia fainted when she saw Carlos standing in the living room. When Carlos saw Rosa for the first time, he cried. Stephanie would show Rosa pictures of Carlos every day, so she recognized her Daddy.

 ** _Flashback_**

 _Rosa enters the room and runs to her Mommy, hating to be away from Stephanie. Once she's in Stephanie's arms, she notices Carlos for the first time. She looks at him appraisingly, then tentatively says, "Daddy?"_

 _"Yes, Carina, I'm your Daddy."_

 _"But Mommy, you say Daddy is far away."_

 _"He was, Sweetie, but he's home now, forever."_

 _"Mommy, does Daddy lobe me?"_

 _"Carina, I love you with all my heart. I am so glad to meet you finally. The last time I saw you, you were an infant, in your Mother's arms."_

 _"When did you see her, mi hijo?" Tia Maria asks._

 _"In Arlington. I was there, hiding behind some trees. Mama, Papa, I was forced to go deep undercover in Colombia. I had to marry another woman, a girl, as she was half my age. The person I was after knew a lot about many things, we needed the information. I wasn't supposed to go that deep or to get that involved. Once we discovered how much he knew, we set the operation up with another man would be in the inside man long term, but his daughter chose me, even though I tried to brush her off and ignore her._

 _I told them I didn't want to do the mission, but they threatened a court-martial. My handlers also said that I wouldn't need to worry about my daughters because they would take care of them." Carlos said, a dark look taking over his face. "I had no choice. It protected my daughters and Stephanie or potentially lose them forever. I chose to give them life. I sacrificed myself. Now, I am officially retired, honorably discharged. They can't call me up ever again for a mission, only to consult."_

 _"Oh, Carlos, how horrible. I can't believe what you must have felt." Tia replies._

 _"I'm glad that he's home now. Our someday is finally here." Stephanie replied. It was at that moment that I noticed the engagement ring on her finger that wasn't there this morning._

 _"Mama, Papa, a judge is coming here in about an hour to marry Stephanie and I. We know it's short notice, but after losing out on over six years, we don't want to lose any more time."_

 _"That's wonderful news. Look, mi hijo, why don't you spend some time getting to know Rosa while I help Stephanie get ready." Tia stated. Carlos sat on the floor and opened his arms to his daughter. Stephanie placed her on the floor, and she ran to Carlos. When he hugged her, she said, "Mommy, he smells like your special soap, like you say."_

 _We all laughed, glad she accepted her father without any reservations. "Mommy, where my books? I want to show Daddy."_

 _Stephanie left the room for a moment and returned with the three books she filled. The first was her pregnancy book; the next two were from Rosa's birth until her birthday yesterday. Tia Maria and Stephanie left the room to get ready while Rosa shared her story with her father._

XXXXXXXXXX

Somehow, in a house monitored by Rangeman, no one at Rangeman found out that Carlos returned. Steph texted me when they were five minutes out, and I moved everyone into the largest conference room, except for Hector who took the monitors and a new hire who completed probation last week in the lobby. He didn't know who Ranger was, and wouldn't let anyone in on our secret. When Stephanie arrived, she told Jimmy that he was a client who was meeting with the Core Team. He didn't question her. The rode the elevator to the fifth floor. Hector gave a Ranger their signature handshake, then motioned to the conference room. Stephanie walked in first.

"Gentleman, Lester called you all in here today because I have an important announcement to make. I know that many of you will be surprised to hear what I have to say, so I ask that you please all take a seat."

Once everyone is seated, she continues. "Over the weekend, I got married. My husband is a good man, and he makes me very happy. I know that he will be a good father to Rosa. I will no longer be using my maiden name, but my new, married name. Please refer to me as Mrs. Stephanie Manoso."

At the announcement of her last name, Ranger entered the room. There were fifty men in the room, but you could hear a pin drop. Finally, Bobby said, "Well I'll be damned, Bomber was right. He's still alive."

Suddenly the room erupted in noise as the men crowded around their leader who they thought was dead for the last five years. Once everyone greeted Ranger and congratulated him, and Beautiful, Tank spoke, his voice heard clearly over the noise. "Ranger, I'm glad you are safe and home, but where the fuck was you for the last five years?"

Ranger sighed, and sat, sharing the what he could of his story with the men. When he finished, the tension in the room was palpable. "Who set you up, Ranger?" Tank asked.

"I don't know, but I intend to find out." He responded.

"Are you sure everyone is dead?" Bobby asked.

"No, I'm not. I need a way to get confirmation from a non-government source. I don't want to place Stephanie or Rosa in any unnecessary harm."

We dismiss most of the men and spend the rest of the day gathering whatever intel we can. We discover that Consuela is still alive, the only one not to die, as she wasn't feeling well and retired to bed right after Ranger left for his appointment.

"Shit. Consuela was sick a lot the last few weeks I was there. I didn't count on her being sick that night."

"Ranger, is it possible she is pregnant?" Stephanie asks, in work mode.

"I guess so. I tried to push condoms, but Consuela's father made it clear that he expected a grandchild, and soon."

"We need to determine what she knows. If she ever discovers your true identity, you could be in trouble." I add.

"I know. Damn it. Why does everything have to be so complicated?"

"But that means you are still married to her," Stephanie says.

"No, I'm not. I didn't marry Consuela as Carlos Manoso, I married her under an alias, as someone who doesn't exist, Juan Villegas."

We all sit and think for a few minutes. Finally Tank says, "We'll track her movements and see what she is up to. You said that she didn't seem to be a part of her father's business. If that is true, she may not pose a threat to you."

"I hope you're right, Tank." Ranger replies.


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: Anything familiar belongs to JE. Thanks for letting us play.**

 **Warning: Adult language, adult situations, tissue warning**

 **Consuela's POV—Three years later (all thoughts and conversations are in Spanish except for bolded statements)**

I found him! I finally found my husband, Juan, though that's not his real name. His real name is Ricardo Carlos Manoso, and he played my family and me for a fool. He was an operative for the American government, sent to destroy my family, which he did. Fortunately for me, or unfortunate as my luck would have it, I was pregnant when he decided to poison us all. I consumed the tainted food, but before it had time to take effect fully, my morning sickness took over, and I vomited most of it out of my system. However, my body absorbed enough of the poison to kill our child. I had planned on telling Juan that night, that we finally made a baby. I remember the night we conceived well. It was the best night of lovemaking that we had in our five years of marriage.

 ** _Flashback_**

 _Tonight we are having a big celebration for my father's birthday. He turns fifty today. Everyone will be here, all of his "business" associates. He thinks I don't know that he does, but I know it all. I've learned how to blend, how to hide in plain sight. I know everything that he does. I know that he is grooming my husband to take over, and with me at his side, he can't fail. I only hope that Papa has many more years._

 _I asked Anna to curl my hair for tonight's party. I wanted something different. I love my Juan, but I don't think he loves me. I feel that he only married me to stay in my father's graces. He never initiates our lovemaking sessions, leaving it up to me, and he rarely kisses me. Maybe I'm not good enough for him. I've given him my permission to do whatever he wants, but he sticks with the same positions. He is either above me, with me at the edge of our bed, or against a wall with my legs wrapped around his waist. Once he releases, the sex is over. I know he gets up and showers when he thinks I'm asleep, and I know he masturbates in the shower, for I hear the groans. I've even heard him say "Bebe" once. I wonder who that "Bebe" is, for I know it's not me._

 _I finish dressing, in a sapphire blue dress that hugs my curves and shows off my assets. I'm to meet my Juan downstairs in the ballroom. He said he'd get ready in the gym. I swear, that man spends more time in the gym than anyone I know, but his body is perfect. I don't know what is different, but he is so much more attentive to me tonight. He dances with me, holds me close, and treats me like a wife for the first time._

 _When we get back to our room, he turns me around, so my back is to his chest. He kisses my neck, marking me for the first time. His hands are on my breasts, playing with my nipples, making more turned on then I've ever been before. I go to talk, and he silences me, ordering me to follow his instructions. I do because the things he's doing to my body feel good._

 _He practically rips the dress off my body, clearly pleased to find me not wearing a bra. He moves me towards the dresser, placing my hands against the top and spreading my legs. He enters me from behind, and it feels glorious. I turn my head, and he kisses me, really kisses me, like he never has before. While he has always been an attentive lover, a gentle lover, and left me never wanting, tonight is different. He's bringing me to new heights. I feel him cum right after I do, and his explosion is more than I've ever felt before. He gently lifts me, carrying me to our bed, wrapping his arms around me, holding me close. I hear him say, "Te quiero, Querida" before he falls asleep. When I wake the next morning, I can't find him. That was the last time we made love."_

XXXXXXXXXX

When I got the call that they found Juan's body, I was asked to identify him. Without a head, I had to rely on looking at his body. He several scars on his body, and I looked for them, not finding a single one. It was at that moment that I knew he set us up, that he turned on us, that he was responsible for my family's death. I vowed at that moment to have my revenge.

A month ago a contact of mine told me they found Juan. They sent me pictures of him and his family. Yes, he has a fucking family. His wife is a brunette with curly hair. She is taller and thinner than me, with fewer curves. How he chose her over me, I don't understand. They have a daughter who's eight. It seems the woman was pregnant before he left her, and she raised that girl by herself while she thought him dead. When he returned, they married, and she immediately became pregnant with a son, who is a duplicate of the father. Eleven months later, she gave him another son, who is now fifteen months old. He is a mixture of his parents. He has his father's hair color and features, but his mother's blue eyes and curls. I've seen a picture of them kissing, hugging, and of them fucking. She is the Bebe he called out to with me.

I know he senses someone watching him, because he doesn't stay out in the open often, always guarded by several men in black. His wife, his whore, is also aware. I know they are both carrying, which makes this game that much better, that much more exciting. I will make my move, and soon. I can't keep waiting to have my revenge. I need to get his wife or one of his brats. I don't think I can get his wife, but one of the brats may be possible. The older boy is a wanderer. I think he's my ticket to revenge.

Finally, the opportunity presents itself. They are at the beach, Point Pleasant. How anyone can call this a beach is beyond me, as the water is murky and the sand is coarse. But the family seems to like it. I watch as they set up their blanket, and he slathers sunblock on his fair-skinned whore. His men are occupied keeping the girl out of the water and getting the little on set with his toys that they don't notice the middle kid walking away, I approach, picking him up when he's about to go into the water. We are in a deserted section of the beach, the perfect location for my plan.. I decided to stay near the water line, knowing that a threat to throw his precious kid into the ocean should be enough to have him on his knees before me, sacrificing himself for his family.

 **"Carlos, where's RC?"** I hear his wife ask, panic evident in her voice.

 **"Over there, Mommy,"** the girl responds, pointing at me. I see Juan look up, recognizing me instantly.

"Consuela, what do you want?" he asks me.

"I want my husband back. I want my child back, our child, the one you killed the night you killed my family, our family. Papa loved you like a son, and you betrayed him, and me. How could you, Juan?"

"Consuela, I am not Juan. He was a cover; a made up man. I had no choice. My government betrayed me. I was a soldier, following orders. They threatened to kill my daughter. I couldn't allow her to die."

"But you were able to allow me to die. You made love to me, you gave me a child, but you didn't want me? How could you do that? How could you choose her over me?"

"Consuela, I never made love to you. I fucked you. I had sex with you. My heart never belonged to you. I didn't want you. I did a job. Please don't hurt my son. He's innocent; he's only a baby."

"Then you need to sacrifice yourself. You don't deserve to live."

He switches to English, speaking to his whore. **"Babe, take Rosa and Matteo and go to Lester. Stay with him. I'll get RC. Don't worry about me. You know I love you and the kids more than life itself. Promise me you'll keep them safe. I love you, Babe, always and forever."** He turns to his whore and kisses her like I dreamt that he would kiss me. Their embrace is full body, with her not wanting to let go. I understand the sentiment.

 **"Carlos, please don't. I can't lose you again. We can't lose you."**

 **"Babe, everything will be okay. I promise."**

"You shouldn't make a promise you can't keep. You need to come over here and kneel before me where I will blow your head off. If not, I will throw your brat into the ocean so you can watch him drown."

I see him resign himself to his fate and watch him slowly walk to me. I smile as he's about where I want him, knowing my revenge will be complete in a moment, as he watches his whore die. He can live the rest of his life knowing that he killed her.

I lift my weapon, throwing the brat in the water and shooting at the whore in one motion. I hear, then feel the bullet rip through my body watching as someone jumps in front of the whore, taking the bullet before my world goes dark.


	9. Chapter 9

**Ranger's POV—Fifteen years later**

My baby girl is getting married. Rosa is twenty-three, marrying a good man in Michael Bello. They met in high school and have been inseparable since. It took her time to warm up to me, and I to her, but we have a strong relationship. Julie and I are also close, and I enjoy seeing her children when they come to visit. At thirty-six, she is still beautiful, and a wonderful mother. Nine months after I returned, Stephanie and I welcomed our second child, a boy we named Ricardo Carlos Manoso, III. Eleven months later, his brother, Mateo Lester Manoso joined the family. Six months after the Consuela incident we welcomed our fourth child, a girl we named Estefania Angelita, for she was our miracle.

I often think back to that day on the beach, knowing that things could have been much worse then they were. I took almost five years of counseling before we were all recovered from the ordeal, and RC still has issues with the ocean to this day.

 ** _Flashback_**

 _I am standing in front of Consuela, ready to kneel before her as she ordered me. I will sacrifice myself for my family, for my Babe. I watch in horror as she throws RC into the water, grateful that Cal managed to enter and swim behind her with her knowing. He quickly grabs RC before any physical harm could come to him. I see her raise the gun, not at me, but at my Babe, and I fear for her life along with the life growing inside her. We haven't told anyone yet, but she's pregnant, again, expecting our fourth child in six months. We were planning on telling the kids tonight. I reach for my back, pulling my gun and taking the shot without thinking, my military training taking over. I watch her body fall into the ocean; my kill shot hitting her directly in her heart. I hear a blood-curdling scream and snap my head towards the sound. I see Lester lying on the beach, at Stephanie's feet, blood pouring out of him from some unknown location._

 _Stephanie is trying desperately to find the wound and stop the bleeding, but her hands are shaking too much. Bobby makes his way over and takes over the search. He finds the wound in Lester's shoulder, a clean hit that went straight through. He's going to be fine. I make it to Stephanie, holding her in my arms as the adrenaline crash hits her hard, causing her to faint. Hal, Cal, and Vince gather the kids, bringing them into our beach house, where they are safe and away from the chaos. Once the sand settled, Tank called the EMTs and cops. I hear the sirens approaching. Bobby has the blood stopped by the time the EMTs arrive on the beach. They load Lester into the ambulance to properly treat and clean his wound. Getting shot on a beach means a lot of contamination of the wound, so a hospital visit is unavoidable. After Tank gives his statement to the cops, he rides with Lester to the hospital. Bobby remains behind with my family and me, being the only one who knows that Stephanie is pregnant._

 _Once she comes to, we tell her that Lester is fine. She calms down considerably. I ask her what happened._

 _"She raised her arm, pointing the gun at me. I had Matteo behind me, trying to push him out of the way. I had no time to react, no time to get out of the way. Then Lester jumped in front of, pushing me down and the bullet hit him. Oh God! How am I going to explain this to Melanie?" Stephanie exclaims before she is overcome with tears once more._

 _"Babe, it was just a shoulder hit, a clean wound. He'll be fine. He was taken to the hospital because too much sand and sediment are in the wound. It needs to be cleaned properly to avoid infection. He'll be back here tonight. As for Melanie, you have nothing to explain. She'll understand."_

 _It was at that moment that I notice Stephanie was bleeding. It seems that the bullet went through Lester and nicked her in the abdomen. We quickly rush her to the hospital, concerned for our unborn child._

XXXXXXXXXX

At first, the doctors didn't think Estefania would make it, because Babe lost too much blood. She passed out again en route. The baby's heart rate was low. However, after three nerve-wracking days, we were given the all clear and Stephanie came home with me. The reason we named our little girl "Estefania" is because she is a fighter, like her mother, a Wonder Woman in the making.

Lester and Melanie got married two years before that day on the beach, after dating for eleven months. Melanie knew about Lester and Stephanie's arrangement during my absence, and was fine with it, understanding how hard it had to be for Stephanie. They had a two-month-old daughter, Lianna Marie. Melanie was with Lianna in Trenton, not wanting to have her at the beach yet, when all Hell broke loose.

Stephanie and I still work at Rangeman Trenton, running the office with the Core Team. We are as in love today as we were twenty-five years ago. Consuela was the only one left, and once she died, the threat died with her. Well before that day, I discovered the mother fucker who sent me to hell and his reason. It seems that Senator Juniak, my friend and Stephanie's Godfather, had blocked a few major programs the good General wanted to initiate regarding treatment of inmates in Guantanamo and elsewhere. In order to punish Juniak and force his hand, he played me, hoping the Senator would choose me over his values. He didn't budge, refusing to be blackmailed into doing something morally wrong. When I confront the Senator, he had no idea that the General was planning to us me. He only found out after. He would have warned me and contacted other allies in the Pentagon to block the assignment, but he was too late. He tried to find where I was, to get information to Stephanie but was blocked every step of the way. I hold no hard feelings to the man, for his statement holds true. I took care of the General, with Juniak's help, and he's now spending the rest of his life doing hard labor in a military prison.

RC is almost eighteen, planning on enlisting in the Army once he finishes college, wanting to follow in my footsteps. As much as we would prefer that he didn't join the military, we will support him. Matteo is sixteen, planning on following Bobby's footsteps and becoming a doctor. Our daughter, Estefania, is fourteen and beautiful, making my hair turn grayer by the day. She has the eye of way too many boys for my liking. I barely survived Julie's teen years and Rosa's, now I have to deal with Estefania. However, my boys are equally as problematic. They are trying to be the new Lester and Carlos of the town, but I put my foot down firm. If I ever hear a rumor of them having sex or touching any girl, I will send them to an all boy military school. With Hector's ingenious tracking devices, I think they're still safe, however, I hold no illusions that they will hold one they get into college. But by that point, they will be adults, and will need to take responsibility for their actions. They know about Julie, and the circumstances of her birth, and I warned them about making the same mistake I did. Lester had another two girls after Lianna, and has no more brown hair, all grey. Stephanie said that his daughters are punishment for his playboy ways. I guess Rosa and Estefania are mine as well.

When Stephanie was waiting for my return, her parents continued to try to marry her off to every guy with a pulse in the Burg, not understanding that she didn't want them. After I returned and we married, they still tried to get her to pick a Burg man. She stopped talking to them the day RC was born after they tried to change his name to Stephen Francis.

Joe married a Burg woman, who in turn gave him his little Morellis to run around town. Together, they have six girls. RC is infatuated with one of his daughters, which is causing him to have ulcers once again. I find it amusing that he can't escape the Manoso men. Stephanie even encourages RC, saying it would be great to be with such an upstanding Burg girl, knowing full well that she is more like Stephanie than her mother, Joe's wife.

As I walk my daughter down the aisle, I think back to that moment when I first laid eyes on her, when I was standing behind some trees in Arlington. I saw the pink bonnet, and the pink dress, glad that she wasn't wearing black. I saw her in her mother's arms and knew that at least if I didn't make it home, my Babe had a piece of me. Knowing that she was mine helped me to push forward, to live, to return. I missed out on so much, but thanks to my amazing wife, most of those moments were captured on video or in pictures, so I was able to experience them.

I hand my daughter over to her husband-to-be and sit next to my wife, who I still love to this day and thank my lucky stars that my last mission was a successful mission.

The End

 **Author's Note:** I know I originally said eight chapters, but I felt like I needed to expand it a little more. So I added Consuela's POV. When I first wrote this, the story ended at Arlington with Carlos' death. I had not planned on bringing him back. But, I couldn't leave it like that, even though I know that is a reality for the loved ones of many of our service men and woman. So, I'd like to take this time out to thank all of our Veterans and active military personnel for their sacrifice for our freedom. I have the utmost respect for the sacrifices they, and their family and friends make to keep us safe. I wish that all would have an HEA, but I know reality isn't is kind.

I'd also like to thank all the readers and reviewers for your overwhelming response to this story. I am glad that I was able to reach you on an emotional level. I could never permanently kill Carlos or Stephanie, not at least until they have their HEA and are old. I started reading book 25 today, and know that I will probably be disappointed, but I'm a glutton for punishment. I'm working on Metamorphosis, so hopefully, I'll have the next chapter for tomorrow. I'm trying! Until then, keep reading and reviewing, Babes. You're the best.


End file.
